


Undertale: The End. . .?

by Sethyb1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Canonical Character Death, Spoilers, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethyb1/pseuds/Sethyb1
Summary: It's finally the end. Frisk had just left Asriel at the start of the Ruins. There, Asriel prepares to keep his act until the end, where everyone else is able to be happy at the surface. But, something seemed to have gone wrong and before he knew it, it was back to square one. Asriel prepares to reenact his Flowey role once again, and as everything seemed to be going the same, something was off about this reset. . .





	1. The End.

In the deepest parts of the Ruins, the place of beginnings for most who fall down Mt. Ebott, lay a single patch of golden flowers, centered in the grass below. Next to the flower patch, and looking right down at it wistfully, was a small goat with the posture of a child. He even wore such human clothing –a green turtleneck sweater with a single stripe in the middle that was also a lighter shade of green, coupled with long navy blue pants. But that’s where the illusion of him being a human ended. He wore no shoes over his paws, and his body was completely covered in white fluffy fur, with long white ears going down to his shoulders and barely touching them.

Still, the goat lets out a sad sigh.

This was it. After all that had happened, and all that he had done, it was finally over. And it was all thanks to a new friend he made in a single, sudden moment.

A friend that he could _truly_ call...well, a friend.

That friend, who came all the way back _here_ to the Ruins after the grueling confrontation that was their ‘final battle’. A friend, who despite being shot at with lasers, stars, bullets, nearly sucked into a black hole, had everything and everyone they loved taken from them, chose to forgive the monster who did such horrible things. Checked up on him, _talked _to him even…__

A friend he didn't want to say good-bye to.

But he had to. His fate was to stay here forever. Time was running short for the goat, for Asriel Dreemurr. He gave it a few more minutes until his form collapses, and soon he will go back to being a flower. A flower that can't feel love, hope, and compassion. A flower that caused so much harm to _everyone_ …He didn’t want to go back being that, of course. But if he had any power left to change that horrible fact, he would have been following everyone else back home….

Asriel wiped his eyes softly as tears started to form once more, just thinking those thoughts. He always _had_ been a crybaby, even to this day.

Well, even if he couldn’t _be_ happy, at least everyone else could, up at the surface at that moment. Everyone else could live their lives happily now! No more killing, no more despair, and no more Flowey to hurt them all! That deserved smiling and not crying, didn’t it? He bravely knelt down to watch the flowers as he felt his body getting weaker and weaker. It was just about time.

Soon, he will be alone.

At that sobering thought, he tried to remember the times before this all happened. His caring mother, holding him tightly. His strong but cuddly father, who didn't even have a single bad bone in him. And also, there was…

…Well, there was no point in thinking about this any longer. It wouldn't matter anyway.

Asriel finally felt the last of his strength leaving him. He looked down at where his body, his _true_ form was supposed to be – there was only a glow, and it was slowly vanishing. And then just as quickly, it was gone.

In the middle of the golden flower patch was a single odd stalk – a standing golden flower, but with a white face and a sad smile. He was back to being Flowey the Flower.

No longer could he feel any of those positive emotions… but at least, he could understand them for this one moment. Putting that aside, the flower simply rolled his eyes, mustering enough strength to hop out of the patch and onto the actual ground. He took a quick glance back at the flower bed. He almost couldn’t believe it…he could finally leave the reset point forever. And soon, he found himself taking a short trip to a familiar throne room, right in New Home. But he heard nothing. It seemed like everyone he knew had left. Heck, for all he knew, the _entire_ underground had left.

But that was good. Now he knew for sure that no one else had to be hurt by his own actions ever again. Now, everyone could be—

*I W O N ’ T A L L O W T H A T .

And then suddenly, everything seemed to fade into darkness.  
It happened so quickly, he couldn't even react. Then, as if he had just been asleep in a dream, he tried to open his eyes with a weird…tiredness. And then when he finally opened them fully and saw the sight before him clear as day, he realized it was a place all too familiar.

He was back at his reset point.

He couldn’t believe it. Why?! Why did everything reset?! Everyone was so happy. Everyone was _free!_ Everything was perfect, wasn't it?! So why…just why did they have to come back to square one?

But there were no cries of betrayed emotions that came from the flower’s mouth. Just a disappointed sigh.

Although, something else _did_ come to mind. It felt like he really _did_ have a dream…one where he asked someone not to do it, not to reset. Or maybe it was just a wish. Maybe, if it _really_ happened, could he have stopped all this?

...but why does it even _matter_ anymore? If even this happy ending had to be reset, then what's the point in even fighting it? Soon enough, that ‘friend’ of his…Frisk will fall down, right there, all over again. And then what? Should he introduce himself as Asriel this time? No, that wouldn't even make much of a difference at this point.

He sighed as he prepared for Frisk's arrival. It might just be best to do what he had always done as Flowey. And then shortly after, he heard it – the sound of the child’s body landing onto the golden flowers. He got into position and waited. And there they were, in the same spot where they had always met after every single reset.

And even though every plant cell in his body felt no happiness, he still repeated that same rehearsed line, in that same fake cheerfulness.

“Howdy! I'm FLOWEY! FLOWEY the FLOWER”!

He continued his lines from there. The fake curiosity. The fake concern. The whole thing with the ‘friendliness pellets’. Once again, they hit them. Now this is the part where he does that sinister laugh and he prepares to kill the stupid human child. Then like always, the attack gets stopped and he gets hit by a fireball from his mother, getting knocked to the side just like that, landing in the same spot as he always does after this part. Always had to smash his petals onto the ground just to put the fire out. He let out a painful groan. Fire magic and flowers _really_ don’t mix well.

At least everything seems to be the same as he had predicted. He just had to wait here a bit, then follow the trail, then pass through the Ruins and meet Frisk right before they get to Snowdin.


	2. Beginning of Ruins

After a moment had passed, Flowey started his travel through the Ruins. But something was off about the place. Was it just him, or was it even quieter than usual? Maybe it was the fact that there was no creature to be seen. Flowey made sure to check each of the rooms. All he could find were just piles and piles of dust. 

He blinked as he observed the dust closely. There was no mistaking it. It was, in fact, monster dust. He was all too familiar with the sight from the various timelines where he had wiped out the Underground. And this one in particular belonged to an unfortunate Froggit. Of course, even knowing the fact that these monsters had been killed, he felt nothing. But what’s new? He knew he wouldn't be able to feel again after being back as a flower. Still, observing the dust a little more closely, he had to admit that this had sparked his curiosity. He had never seen this level of violence from a source other than himself before.

As he continued to the exit of the Ruins, he came across more piles of dust. Whimsuns. Looxs. Vegetoids. Everything was the same. Then he arrived at that room – the one with a single small patch of red flowers. As he expected, he was approached by the otherwise sudden appearance of a sad ghost. Then again, knowing who this ghost was, he was always sad.

But he also noticed the ghost was something else – frightened.

The ghost then turned its usual slight gaze towards the strange flower. 

“oh… what are you?”

Flowey lifted his head to the right with a smirk. 

“What does it look like, you idio-?”  
He barely cut his sentence short. Was he really smiling now, of all times?

Well admittedly, where there was nothing else in the hall but dead silence and the dust of dead monsters, of course actually talking to anyone, even a meek and uninteresting person like this ghost would be fortunate for Flowey. But there was something more pressing then and there.

"...Do you know what's going on here?" He asked in a considerably less cheerful tone.

"uh...um.....there was a strange human passing by...they looked like they were in a bad mood so i didn't bother them..... ah... sorry... i’ve never seen a talking flower before.... sorry........"

"…yeah, suuuure...”

He couldn’t help but drag out that second remark. This wasn’t the first time the flower observed those same ghostly tears running down that white blanket sheet of a body.  
He rolled his eyes without another care given. “I take it you’ve at least noticed how empty this place is?"

"oh... yes... everyone is avoiding the human...i don't really know.... sorry......"

The ghost just kept tearing up until finally,

"i'm going home... goodbye... sorry again..." 

The ghost vanished from thin air, leaving the flower once more alone in silence. Flowey _was_ completely unsatisfied with what little the ghost had told him, but hey, he might as well continue on through the empty dust-paved rooms. And soon enough, he made it to the entrance of his mother’s home – Home...

He'd almost forgotten how terrible his father was at naming things, not to mention how said father’s house was named New Home. But then again, he was a flower named Flowey. _Way to be just like your father, Asriel._

He wriggled his way into the house rather calmly nonetheless. The first thing he noticed was the scent of his mother's famous Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie, still engulfing every corner of the house with its unmistakable sweetness. Usually, she wouldn’t be far behind the smell herself. But no one was around; it was all quiet. Was she still downstairs or something?

Knowing his mom, she consistently tried to prevent countless foolish human children from going down to the basement. Few listened, of course, and Flowey was sure that Frisk was no different. So he hopped his way straight down the innocuous dive of stairs, right through the long, cold and usually empty pathway to the Ruin's exit. But when he got there, it wasn’t quite empty, for there was only dust...

Toriel's dust.

All the flower could do was stare blankly at the pile. Being what he was now, he had already forgotten how to feel anything; he certainly didn’t feel sad about it. Yet once again, the sight made him curious…maybe even troubled. _This_ had never really happened before. Sure, there were times where Frisk would accidentally kill Toriel in frantic self-defense, but this was no accident. Toriel was murdered – and in the same fashion as how all the other monsters in the Ruins were killed. Just what was going on?

The flower let out another despondent sigh. There was no point speculating. He could likely get ahead of Frisk and meet up with them at that same spot, right before they leave the Ruins’ exit. Burrowing underground again, Flowey wriggled his way through dirt and pebbles past the point where the gate was lodged through, until finally bursting back up to the grassy surface.

That was when he saw Frisk again.

With a dust-covered toy knife in hand.

The human child... No, the child didn’t look very human anymore. Something about the way that they kept their head tilted to the side, staring blankly at the empty ground, to the point Flowey couldn’t even see their closed eyes. Did Frisk really murder Toriel? Their whole body was oddly still, for someone who probably just massacred a whole bunch of monsters, and loosely grasping that toy knife as if it was just their own arm…

A soft laugh.

“Hahaha...You're not really human, are you?”

The flower, no longer against his nature as this SOULless being, found himself smiling quite happily, delighted at the thought of those pathetically murdered monsters. And looking up at the one who did it all…

“No, you are empty inside. Just like me.”

Saying those words, it did feel kinda weird. These feelings Frisk displayed...could they have actually been true? The more he stared at them, the more he could actually believe that the one standing right in front of him…the only other person that was an empty shell, and the one who had died together with him so long ago. It shouldn’t be possible. But it had to be! Then it hit him. If it was, and yet it was Frisk…or rather, Frisk’s body standing in front of him…

Flowey felt no fear nor happiness, yet he trembled over his next words.

“In fact...You're Chara, right?”

Unbeknownst to him, the flower’s smile was getting wider and wider. For the longest of time, they were...

“We're still inseparable, after all these years!”

He laughed again. Just in that moment, the thought of all those dead monsters faded away into nothing at the new revelation. Nothing else mattered or meant anything! Chara was actually back! Even if he couldn’t feel anything anymore, Flowey was…!

Then he thought back to the stolen happy ending…the confusion, the sadness, the despair he would have felt, were he still himself anymore.

He looked up at Chara. Maybe there was a way to actually _use,_ this otherwise worthless sadness. Oh yes, fuel it into something much, MUCH better. He had a devious plan! He was starting to feel more and more like Flowey the Flower again – the Flowey who refused to be killed, and instead _killed_ to become a god. And though he was frowning just a moment ago, that all changed too. 

“Listen...I have a plan to become all powerful. Even more powerful than your stolen SOUL.”

Was Chara listening? He sure hoped so! He put on his best scary smile and face – like the ones Chara used to make oh so long ago. And speaking as slowly as possible…

“Let's destroy _**everything**_ in this wretched world.”

Just thinking about his wonderful horrible plan…the next second, his face began to contort into a mish-mash of strained flower cells, overlaying, twisting, till it resembled his old goat face for just that moment.

“Everyone, everything in these worthless memories...”

Those memories, the lost ending…if it wasn't enough for everyone to be happy, then… 

**“LET’S TURN THEM ALL TO DUST.”**

Even as his face twisted and squeezed back into his old smile, he still found it in him to cackle in glee.

“Oooooh, that's a wonderful idea!”

Did Chara think so too? Oh, it didn’t matter yet. He burrowed back into the ground. Whether or not Chara accepted his proposition, Snowdin awaited! And so did certain doom for its residents, oh Flowey was SURE


	3. White Snow and Bones.

Once he had reached his destination, he popped out of the ground and laughed maniacally, thinking about how this once-in-a-lifetime chance had happened. It was all so different – an event that he would never have predicted to happen. Oh, such good timing! If the happy perfect ending had to be reset, then why not bring forth a horrible _killer_ of an ending, with Chara at the helm? With them, he could get all the souls and waste this timeline to the ground…

He didn’t stop laughing, almost as if he had completely shoved his old sweet-and-innocent-self off the side of a cliff, letting the Flowey personality consume him completely. But just before he became totally lost in himself, he heard the sounds of approaching footsteps. He turned around, and the first thing he saw was…

_Him._

Flowey only knew of two skeletons in the Underground. And just his luck, this one just happened to be—

**“well, well, well. if it isn't the talking flower…or should i say, the pollen-apart flower?”**

Silence.

Flowey was scanning the visitor. Unzipped blue hoodie, black shorts, out-of-place white bedroom slippers, which was odd in a land covered in _snow_ , AND horrible jokes. He didn’t have to look closer to confirm who the unwanted visitor was, although he glared anyway. This stupid skeleton caused him to have a few of his own resets. And he did not want to repeat the mistake of trying to respond to this lousy excuse of a comedian.

The skeleton noted his lack of response.

**“huh, didn't quite grip the joke little flower? everyone's a critic, i guess.”**

Still no response. But the skeleton was not daunted, deciding to instead scan the glare towards him with a calm nod.

**“that expression...that looks like the face of a flower who’s got a bone to pick with me. what’s wrong? something got your roots all tied up under that ground?”**

A pause.

**“wait we're already underground. i guess it's more like under-underground.”**

He kept a smile plastered over his skull. Flowey merely scowled.

“Yeah, and? Why don't you go eat something at that place you always go to, you fat idiot skeleton?!”

The flower gave a hostile tone trying to make up for the admittedly weak comeback, but Sans simply maintained his demeanor, even shrugging and letting out a chuckle.

**“i don't really eat, and i don't really have any fat. i'm big-boned after all. but i do love ketchup.”**

Despite his joke, the skeleton then paused, seemingly losing himself in a thought too, just for a moment. When he resumed, something about his tone seemed to have changed, just a little…

**“say, you didn't happen to see that monster coming out of the ruins, did you?”**

Flowey almost dropped his scowl. What monster? Did he mean…?

**“i wasn't expecting a monster of all things to come out of there. really makes it hard to keep the promise i made just recently, too. kinda sure that monster is actually just some weird-looking human, though. that lady sure knows how to pick them, huh?”**

Another uncomfortable pause.

**“…you happen to know anything about that?”**

“Why should I tell you anything?” The flower scoffed, before remembering what his role was. Abruptly changing his expression to a wicked smile, he sneered again. “I'm sure you can figure that all on your own, bonehead!”

But Sans kept his cool in that chilly ice forest.

**“well if you say so. who knew a flower could be so helpful?”**

He turned his back on the flower and waved half-heartedly.

**"i better get back to papyrus. gotta check up on him and his puzzles. see you around. i sure hope whatever it is that human, you know...”**

The flower became puzzled at the abrupt pause again. It was hard to see the skeleton’s own expression, but there was something about the way his voice became quiet that Flowey…didn't quite like.

**“i sure hope you weren't involved in that. but hey, what can i do? there's really no point if anything does happen, is there?”**

As if taking advantage of Flowey’s continued silence, the skeleton then headed off on his way without even looking back, disappearing into one of his ‘shortcuts’ once more. It always confused the flower, how this fool was somehow able to walk in one direction and then ended up in the completely opposite one in an instant. But just as he could continue those train of thoughts, his petal-like ears caught the wind of what he assumed were the skeleton’s oh-so-comforting parting words.

**“you of all people should know that.”**

He rolled his eyes at the remark. Yeah, it all doesn't matter. If everyone can't be happy, then everyone can just die! And this time, it wouldn’t be by his own hands, but by Chara's!

“...Was this really right?”  
He thought to himself, chills being sent down his roots.  
“No, it had to be”  
...But if that foolish skeleton knew how he felt, then why would he just let him go on?

It doesn't matter! The plan was already in motion, and nothing was going to stop him and Chara! 

He contemplated for a second again. He may as well check what masterpiece Chara was painting upon the filthy high-spirited landscape of Snowdin and how the monsters there were doing, now that things have changed. Hurriedly, he burrowed into the ground again and made his way.

* * *

Moments had passed since he made his way to the town, facing the entrance with the same old "Welcome to Snowdin" sign greeting him on the way. Yet glancing over the path up ahead, he saw the same town...

Depleted.

He would have thought up the word 'empty' if it weren’t for the fact that naive monster kid was standing and staring gleefully next to the decorated tree with presents below it. He wasn't even looking at that tree just looking down towards his general direction _right there_ as if nothing happened.

Even when he himself was on his past killing sprees, he never got to see this town being so...desolate. 

He did wonder if Chara had passed through here already, or maybe even... No, there didn’t seem to be any signs of dust on the ground. What exactly happened?

And why is that stupid monster kid _still_ standing there?

He slowly started to approach the monster kid. If they're not going to understand the true nature of what's going on, then he may as well get them before—

Almost quite literally out of the blue, that same skeleton appeared in front of him. With that same idiotic smile that could’ve driven him insane. 

“Wha—?! You! What are you doing here?!” 

Sans gave the flower an easy-going glance and chuckled.

**“isn't that my line to ask, flower?”**

“Why does it matter to yo—”

Wait a minute.

Cutting off his sentence with a sharp growl, Flowey's nerves and roots shot up into the sky.

“WE JUST TALKED A MOMENT AGO!”  
Even with the flower's aggressive tone, the skeleton kept his composure.

**“you seemed like you wanted to know what's going on around here. apparently, someone on lookout alerted everyone to evacuate the town. i'm sure you don't need me to tell you why.”**

Flowey blinked a few times. At least he now knew the town had been evacuated, but the skeleton's words made him puzzled.

“What? What do you mean I don’t…”

**“it's just like i said. you don't need me to tell you. i’ve already figured out that you were involved and right now, the human is approaching papyrus as we speak."**

The skeleton shut his eyes and continued.

**"knowing my cool bro, he's going to try to befriend them no matter what. what that thing does to him is its choice. but seeing how the town is how it is, well...”**

It was unsettling how serious the skeleton was. Nevertheless, Flowey was hesitant on replying, shifting his glare. 

“What? So you're just going to let your brother get killed? Aren't you going to try to do anything about this? Why? Why would you let this happen?!” 

He paused to collect his thoughts for a brief moment. Then it finally hit him.

“...Wait…you could have stopped this as soon as the human stepped out of the ruins and yet, you...!” 

Sans shrugged in response.

**“you really aren't how you used to be, looking at your expression. listen…i actually promised the old lady that i'll protect them. i'm only telling you this. because me and you... we can relate."**

The skeleton glanced at the flower gritting his teeth; he couldn't hold back his chuckles and continued,

**"i'm guessing by the look on your face you want to ask, 'hey, idiot skeleton. how can we relate?' now, the answer may dry your stems up. we both feel like there's nothing we can do. you know, the feeling of giving up? yeah, i already did that and you seem to be doing just the same. at least, from what i can tell. don't get me wrong, i care about papyrus. he's my little bro. but no matter what i do, i can't stop him from doing what he wants to do… to befriend that thing no matter what its intentions are.”**

The flower kept his silence. As soon he was about to yammer, he was stopped by the skeleton's response.

**“don't worry, i already warned that 'human' that if they continue down this path... well, let's just say that it won't be pretty.”**

The skeleton turned around. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, even when he had no brain... This was all so different. Flowey had never seen this outcome before in all the timelines he's been through. So different, to the point that the same bad feeling from earlier struck him again.

**“welp, i have somewhere i need to go. at least i have a long break to look forward to. maybe we will see each other again... or maybe not. who knows?”**

With a snicker, Sans vanished into one of his 'shortcuts'. 

Flowey was struggling to understand him at all. What kind of lazy excuse is that? Letting your brother get killed by his own reckless decisions?! Whatever. He shouldn't even bother with them. Not like it matters anymore. 

As he was lost in his own deep thoughts, he heard himself being called upon... At least, that's what it sounded like. He looked to where the lone monster stood, who seemed to be looking at him with a big smile on their face. 

“Yo, dude! I never saw you before!”

He was already planning on ignoring that kid, but maybe he could learn why they're in the middle of the empty town. Flowey dug deep into the ground and appeared right in front of the monster kid.

“What do you want, idiot?” 

The monster kid continued to smile, completely ignorant of what had just happened.

“I heard you talking to someone, but I only saw you over there! You must be really lonely. But don't worry, yo! I'll be your friend!” 

Unbeknownst to the flower himself, he has shyly turned his head away, even with the annoyance on his face still apparent.

“I don't need any friends! Besides, why would I want to be friends with some stupid kid standing in the middle of an empty town?!” 

More importantly, why would anyone want to befriend a flower like him? Why would they… _want_ to, in the first place? It was so hard to understand without a SOUL anymore!

The monster kid furrowed their eyes but didn't take a moment to completely brighten up again.

“I'm not the stupid one. Everyone else is being weird, like we’re in danger or something. But we're not! We got Undyne protecting us!”

…They couldn't be serious.  
But no, of course they were. Flowey was pretty sure the intellect of this kid wasn’t worth more than that of a _rock’s_. He sighed.

“If you really want to believe your stupid hero will protect you, then why don't you go find her? Maybe **THEN** you can truly learn how much she’s able to _protect_ you.” 

The monster kid's eyes shone with excitement and, bouncing in glee at the flower's remark.

“Woah. That's a good idea, dude! I better go and get ready to see Undyne! She's most likely at Waterfall; I'll bet that's what everyone else is doing!” 

With that, the kid skipped towards one of the houses…and then, of course, trips and falls right onto their face in the process. The flower couldn't help but chuckle at how pathetic they were. Not too long after, the kid picked themselves off the ground without a single care, and continued onwards.

Remembering the other timelines with this monster kid, it was a common sight to see. Always tripping and falling face-forward, and then recovering like it was a mere inconvenience. Was having no arms always the cause of this? Or maybe they were still too young to balance themselves properly...?

Regardless, Chara should be confronting that idiot skeleton by now. Oooooh, couldn't let himself miss _this_ scene! Maybe this time, that idiot would _finally_ put up a proper fight. He burrowed into the ground again.

Perfect. Just as he arrived, he caught a glance of Chara with the toy knife, heading towards where Papyrus was. And he found just the right spot to hide in to witness the events without interfering. It seems like he didn't miss a single moment of it either.

Flowey muttered under his breath,

_“When are you going to fight back, you unnecessarily nice freak? Don't you see them wanting to kill you and everyone else? Fight back!”_

But his smile soon turned into a very frustrated frown. Seeing the skeleton not even put up a fight, or even the slightest indication of anything resembling one…in fact, he was trying to do something quite unlike all the other times Papyrus encountered the human throughout the different timelines that Flowey witnessed.

It was like... he was trying to give the human a hug.

“Why...? Why...?! WHY?! DON'T YOU GET IT? THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU! WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK?! Why are you— WHY ARE YOU SHOWING MER—”

With one quick step, a single slice of the human’s toy knife severed the skeleton's head, landing squarely onto his hand. And without another moment's passing, his body crumbled into dust, his head falling into the cold white ground. And soon after, the skeleton's head followed suit.

And the human? They simply continued on its way to Waterfall without the slightest hint of regret.

Flowey himself stared blankly at the scene. He wasn't happy. He wasn't angry. He was just…confused.

He knew Papyrus too well from all the other timelines. It's funny; he could’ve been the friendliest monster in the entire underground, with Toriel in close second. And even in a time like now, he refused to stop being that.

...He must have known about the human’s intentions, right? But then again, it wasn't with just the human; he was like this to him as well. He was kind to the flower, all the time…even going so far as to make something as stupid as the ‘Flowey fan club’.

Repeatedley.

And sure, he was entertaining for a while…but just like everyone, the flower quickly grew bored of him. But even after countless resets, Flowey just couldn’t understand. Why does that skeleton always show such mercy all the time? To him, to that human... to what the heck Chara was right then. He wanted to be their friend, and Chara just...kills him without a second thought…  
“…ha…hahahaha…”

But who cares, right...? Who _needs_ friends? Not him, that most definitely was for sure. Chara, the only one who could truly understand him, was back. That's all he needs. That’s all he _ever_ needed…

Then he spotted that other skeleton. Sans. He walked slowly over to where his brother was once standing, grabbing what remained of his brother’s dust. A red scarf.

Flowey watched as Sans gripped the red scarf tightly, even as it too faded into dust. Then in the blink of an eye, he vanished yet again. Flowey wondered for a moment if he noticed that he was watching him. Of more concern, however...where did that skeleton go off to? Did he really think nothing could’ve been done? Was this the only way he could show his last thoughts to his brother? Nothing made sense... it was just too hard to understand.

But at least he got to see all these new events going on with Chara's appearance. That was a plus…he figured.


	4. The Fallen Heroine

Right, next was Waterfall. In another short span of time, Flowey’s head popped up from damp dirt that characterized this new area. Strangely enough, it seemed like Chara was already rushing forward. Well then again, there was the distinct lack of puzzles and a clear pathway. He wondered if it was probably due to the monsters here being courteous enough to let the evacuating Snowdin residents pass through.

Ugh, another curse of being a flower, Flowey thought to himself. Gleefully-quick Chara was making dust-filled footprints in the dirt, and all he could do was wriggle his way through!

Soon enough, he reached a low hallway, empty except for a rather familiar statue. This time, the downpour of rain was dampening the tune it would normally play. He couldn’t help but think that new silence was kind of…sad. Well no matter, it wasn’t worth thinking about. He continued pushing himself forward, past the cool spaces behind the waterfall and soon reaching the end of the waters. From here, he could actually stop to look over the whole place. Without even having to strain his stem-neck, he could spot the castle from here, as well as—

“Dude! You came here looking for Undyne as well?!”

The flower let out a sigh.

Stopping his little sight-seeing, the flower turned to realize the Monster Kid was approaching him again. Still as excited as ever, he kept blathering on to the flower about his own endeavor,

“I decided to go for it and left to find Undyne too, just like we discussed!”

“…I'm not sure how you got here so quickly,” The flower muttered with little amusement, “But whatever. Why should I talk to an idiot who's trying to get themselves killed like you?”

To the flower’s surprise, the Monster Kid then did something other than smile. They began to pout, hopping up and down in childish anger…

“YO! I’m not getting myself killed as long as Undyne is around!”

…before immediately defaulting back to that sickeningly enamored smile of theirs. Flowey started guessing and rehearsing the next few words of this kid in his head.

“And speaking of Undyne, I'm gonna be on my way to see her now. I think I remember the path to the Hotlands. Heheh, that kid was pretty tough. Wish _I_ had hands to make my shoulders less tired, or I could’ve beaten them there no time!”

The flower’s interest was piqued now. “A kid went past here?”

“Yeah!” The monster nodded, “They were completely silent and all, but I helped them up the ledge and continued on the path! Still, they were pretty rough when I was helping ‘em…”

Flowey, half at the monster’s dullness and half at his own stupidity, rolled his eyes. The Monster Kid must have been talking about Chara. And in due time, they would reach the end of Waterfall…

But before Flowey could formulate any kind of response, the Monster Kid had run off again.

“See ya flower friend! I can't waste anymore time – I gotta see Undyne! She's just too cool!”  
Soon enough, Flowey lost sight of them... but not like he cared or anything. That kid was just a bothersome pest, a quick distraction...but maybe if circumstances were better, he could have been a better friend to that kid?

No, nothing good like that ever happens. And even if it did, it would all be taken away. 

With that nuisance away and plenty of time to catch up with Chara utterly lost, he had to think about the best location to observe them without interference. He was closing in on his destination – a bridge that was a one-way exit to Hotland, and one Chara would have to take to continue on with the genocide.

Choking out another sinister laugh, Flowey traveled through the dirt again and winded up near the bridge, with no one else in sight yet. There were small patches of dirt dotting the landscape, and one of them he found to be a rather comfy spot to watch bridge-passers. And wouldn’t he know it – Chara showed up not long after, ready to cross that bridge.

About the time Chara was three-fourths across, the Monster Kid came huffing along, and their loud panting naturally caught the human’s attention. Chara then turned around and…well, Flowey couldn’t quite see their expression, but whatever it was, the monster was suddenly intimidated. The Monster Kid took a step back. Another step. Then they stopped, a quivering gaze fixed on the human, and…

No way…was this kid seriously trying to stand up to _Chara?_

Flowey laughed softly at this foolishness. Just how _stupid_ could this kid be? The kid refused to move, even as Chara promptly took out their knife again, aiming for one big swoop towards the chest…

There was a flash of blue and bright red.

That was all Flowey saw, and all he could comprehend before he heard the horrible oppressive ring of iron and steel. When he finally stopped wincing from that awful sound in his ears, he looked up to see the Captain of the Royal Guard…frozen in pain from a child’s knife swing. Heck, her armor was bending over like a flimsy piece of paper. And there was _still_ massive tear cut through her skin! If she was just a second later…

Guilt and weakness seizing the Monster Kid, they scurried away, leaving the fallen heroine and Chara to give failed glances at each other in the eye. Undyne was fading, the seams of her skin slowly turning into dust. Then Flowey squinted. The flakes stopped falling for a moment…no, weirder still. They were actually coming _back_ to each other. Bit by bit, Undyne’s body was rising from the ashes back into existence.

 ** _"Everyone's hopes. Everyone's dreams. Vanquished in an instant."_** __  
 ** _"But I WON'T let you do that."_**   
**_"Right now, everyone in the world..."_**   
**_"I can feel their hearts beating as one."_**   
**_"And we all have ONE goal."_**   
**_"To defeat YOU."_**   
**_"Human. No, WHATEVER you are."_**   
**_"For the sake of the whole world..."_**

The flower couldn’t comprehend this quickly enough. A bright light had abruptly enveloped the Captain, and then the whole area, blinding his eyes, until…

**_" I, UNDYNE, will strike you down!"_ **

There was a pause while Flowey could open his eyes again, he blinked more than he intended to and soon heard the end of Undyne's speech.

 ** _"You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT."_**

Well, _this_ was certainly new. Undyne’s armor seemed even bulkier and shinier now, with a glimmering white heart on her chest plate…and was that a flashing spear stuck in her right eye? For once, Flowey doubted the abilities of his sibling. For once throughout the killing spree, he asked himself, _could Chara actually kill her like this?_

…at any rate, it seemed like Chara wasn’t thinking the same thing. Throughout all that blinding light, they just stood where they were, a borderline-unimpressed expression plastered over their face. They gripped the knife in their hand and repeated their previous movements. A sharp step forward, a swing of the right hand with that equally as sharp knife—

Another metallic clank. Undyne’s spear, seemingly in the blink of an eye, deflected the knife swing. Now Flowey could see the shock in Chara’s eyes. They swung another time. Still blocked. More knife swings followed forth, yet each was blocked by the flurry of spear thrusts. Even the short-sighted flower could see Chara’s hands were starting to twitch. Then, a particularly hard swing came down upon Undyne’s armor like lightning, more vicious than the one that was supposed to kill her earlier…

She didn’t flinch.

It took Flowey another few moments after the short-lived metal screech to process that the knife did indeed hit Undyne’s armor…and all it did was make a scratch across the silvery surface.

The Captain began dashing around the area at whirlwind speeds, hurling blue-hot spears at Chara from every pitch-black angle and corner. Strangely enough, Flowey noticed the furious warrior still grasped onto a smidge of kindness – she has turned the human’s soul green, granting them a shield that made blocking the curtain fire of spears effortless. The flower second-guessed that kindness, though, as soon as he realized that the spear rain had stopped, and Chara wasted no time jamming their knife into Undyne’s armor. The attack still didn’t work and—

_…oh._

Just as the realization clicked in Chara’s own head, another blazing spear manifested dangerously close above. Undyne’s hulking metal arm came down and sliced through the air, slamming the hilt of the spear right into Chara’s face. The child tumbled into the wet wooden bridge, a bruise pulsing on their forehead, and their teeth seething out a pained growl rather than giggles.

Not waiting for Chara’s recovery, the Captain repeated her blinding assault, this time alternating her prior movements around the cave, raining a continuous circle of spears onto the child. Chara jerked themselves up from the bridge and began shoving the shield into the air – right, left, front, back, hastily deflecting the burning hail of sharp steel. The spears were pelting down onto them quicker and quicker, but even still—

One of those spears finally scraped Chara o n the side. Flowey almost lost his breath as he saw the human child grimacing in pain…

…and then that grimace erupted into a smile.

The moment Undyne forced Chara’s soul back to red, the human child, uncaring of the blood spurting from their own wound, saw the gaping opening and went for an immediate sideways slash. This time, the Captain’s eyes blinked, and Flowey realized she must have felt the knife inch through her metal armor ever so slightly…

Undyne showed no fear. Without even forcing green onto the child this time, she grabbed a nearby spear of pure steel, whizzing right towards the child. Her elbow jabbing the air, she swung the spear down. Chara responded in kind with their knife and hands raised against the hard impact.

That was enough time bought. The crackling ring of flying spears nearby got Chara’s attention soon after. Their head jolted around to notice those same spears above, diving straight towards their vulnerable soul.

Chara showed no fear either. They weren’t strong enough to hold up against Undyne’s arms, but as soon as the spears plummeted, Chara ducked below Undyne’s main spear. Dashing straight under, the human child managed to pounce right at the Captain, growling as they went for the same obstinate knife swing. Ringing metal sounds echoed again, but Undyne stood stark as a brick wall. She wasn’t done with her assault either…

Flowey, though he should have felt no fear, shivered – but not at Undyne’s unbelievable power. Chara’s gash was still dripping blood down their legs and staining the ground beneath them, but they had barely noticed. Their earlier pain – no, _everything_ else around them didn’t seem to exist to them. Aside from the thrill of this battle, it seemed like Chara didn’t feel anything.

Not in the face of their ear-to-ear grin.

Undyne’s next few spears came flying at Chara's feet. Easy enough – the Captain must have been wearing down by then, yet hoped to catch the child off guard. Still grinning, Chara leaped off and continued to lunge for the Captain. Once, twice, thrice. There it was. The human child pounced and jammed their knife straight through—

Flowey couldn’t make out the rest. But Undyne was clearly still standing, and quickly imprisoned Chara’s soul with green. The shield was back. The sight of Chara blocking a repeating spear barrage became a dizzying maelstrom of buzzing and whirring. The noise was horrendous and no sight was clear. Yet one thing in that battle was clear:

Undyne was conserving her energy. She was getting weaker.

Oh did she _ever_ try to not show it. The instant she saw the child’s soul return to crimson red, she flinched, her arm almost scraping the side of her wound. Ignoring that, a ring of burning spears flashed in Chara’s sight. They surrounded the child in moving waves of clockwise and anti-clockwise rotations. And they were closing in. Fast.

Despite the human child’s blinding dash, it almost seemed like they just sauntered through a quick opening and out of the ring of spears, with little effort. That was the moment. That was when Undyne resumed hurling spears with pin-point accuracy, succeeding as one seared a cut through the side of Chara’s cheek. The child stumbled, their right hand twitching to raise a hand to the blood…

Undyne suddenly made some choked grunt – the silvery edge of a knife was thrust swiftly into the side of her abdomen. The human child was there, smirking still as their opponent began grasping at mere air just to avoid falling over. The distance widened once more, the Captain desperately launched another spear barrage. Alas, the human child, fazed by neither blood nor fire, sidestepped away cheerfully from the flurry of spears. Their figure was a zooming blur again before Undyne was shoved into the air above – by a familiar blade cramming its way through metal, scales, and spine.

Everything was a haze. Yet Undyne’s body, crackling with Determination, refused to fall. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she cut the human child’s soul back into green. She was then summoning these new, strange-looking spears, mixing them up with her normal ones, and yet continuing to toss them forward, and forward still…

_So she’s really just banking on repeated attacks?_ The flower finally pondered, _what more could she possibly do? At this rate, if she doesn’t come up with something…_

This entire fight…it wasn’t quite like anything Flowey had experienced before. Chara was certainly enjoying it – dancing and practically oozing killing intent from every fiber and nerve. Were they glad, Flowey wondered, that they’d finally found someone _worthy_ of killing? All the other monsters were worthless. They were all trash – dying in one hit and trying to appeal to some non-existent morality in them. But _she…_

And meanwhile, Undyne seemed to have abandoned even the idea of perceiving her opponent as human, let alone as a lonely child. _But then what DID she see?_ The flower questioned still…

Something zoomed past. Chara jolted and stopped. A spear had pierced their side. They looked down for a second to glance at the stream of blood, cherry-red like their soul…and promptly yanked the spear back out. They smiled still.

What followed next was something neither the Captain nor the flower could totally anticipate. As Chara hurled themselves towards Undyne again, they calmly slid their right thumb over to the hilt-end of the knife. Then their left hand finally touched steel plating, and shoved it.

The Captain stumbled backwards. Chara pounced forward.

As if they were holding a jackhammer, the human child began hammering the knife blade into Undyne’s flesh. 

The world around Flowey stopped. He was vaguely aware that Undyne had thrown more spears into the air with the intent of rushing them at Chara…but those had abruptly stopped in place. With those gone, his eyes were completely fixated on the sight.

Undyne was grunting – just barely audibly.

Chara was laughing, giggling with each stab. That smile on their face, and the pure ecstasy they felt as they channeled each bit of their LOVE and Determination into their opponent…Flowey could see it all. And it was...worrying... 

No, no! It was great! It was glorious! This was _exactly_ what he wanted to see! 

Flowey started to laugh too. Just minutes earlier, he was pondering how in the _world_ did Undyne gain such an unfair, abnormal power boost in strength and speed – even for a monster! Undyne, the mighty Captain of the Royal Guard! Undyne, the Invincible! Undyne, the Undying!

And now here she was – Standing her ground with every remaining strength she had left, being hacked to pieces by this gleeful human child.

A raspy voice came from Undyne’s throat, as her whole body trembled. Flowey couldn’t hear. She looked so pathetic and weak.

…and yet…she was smiling. She _kept_ smiling. Why?

A horrific sight was unfolding as Chara stopped their aggressive attack and stepped back as Undyne's body was melting. Her torn flesh became viscous white goo.

But she was _still_ smiling, even bigger than before…!

Flowey didn’t get it. All was lost at this point, wasn't it? Why that stupid smile? Why show hope when this was the end? He didn’t understand. He _demanded_ to understand!

…no…he _did_ understand.

After all, he once had her soul inside him. He knew how she felt – where her Determination came from. She never wanted to give up; not for her own sake, but for the sake of everyone and the ones she deem most important, her friends…

“Idiot! What an idiot!” He screamed, unaware of his own voice. “Always fighting for—always doing things for other people’s sake and not for yourself. It only just brings you pain...”

The flower shook his head. There's no point worrying about it anymore, no reason to stay here any longer than he needed to. Then a reminder sprung to his head. That Monster Kid! He must be still running ahead. Chara won't be able to catch up with him. He had to hurry.

Flowey sunk into the dirt, watching their sibling stroll away from the white remains with triumph…

The entrance to Hotlands was always accompanied by a bright neon Welcome sign. Evidently, someone had pulled the plug on it. And it was there that the flower saw the Monster Kid. In fact, the sorry sap turned around to face him the moment they heard the dirt beneath pop up and out.

The Monster Kid was relieved to see it was _just_ their new flower ‘friend’…and yet the abject horror paralyzing their expression was still there.

“Y-yo! F-Flower...”

They too smiled, motioning their abdomen as if they were waving and running quickly towards Flowey, not before tripping over, of course. When their eyes met the flower, they opened their big fat mouth again…but only mumbled.

“Were you…trying to get out of there too? What was even the deal with that human?”

A pause. Their eyes met the ground.

“I-I…I hope Undyne is okay.”

Another unusually long pause. Flowey waited. Even the Monster Kid seemed to notice their own smile falling. So he spoke up.  
“N-nah, I'm sure she is! Dude, she probably beat that human to a pulp by now! C-come on, Flower friend, let’s get out of here together. We don’t wanna…g-get in the way again…”

The Monster Kid trudged along happily, expecting the flower to follow suit. But the flower stood where he was, looking. And only looking.

If that kid goes on their merry way, Chara would miss one. Flowey couldn’t allow that. But that kid was still just walking along. They _trusted_ Flowey. They…

…why did Flowey care? Everyone was just gonna die as planned anyway, so why bother…

Flowey conjured up his vines, and they slithered up to the Monster Kid’s back. 

Talking to him as if they were actually friends...what a dumb mistake to make. None of that meant anything. As long as he had Chara, he didn’t need anyone…!

Flowey’s vines stopped all of a sudden. As if waking from a trance, he only realized it a few seconds after the fact. With self-hatred, Flowey growled and mentally yelled at his vines to move faster.

Three seconds later, they had shot up and strung themselves around the Monster Kid’s neck.

**_Snap._**

The vines slithered back into the ground. What was left was a pile of dust – and a casual breeze swept it away a moment later.

For some reason, Flowey closed his eyes and thought back to the first time he killed a monster. When the beating was all said and done, and all he had was dust, there was at least the thrill of the battle – of exerting his power over a living being and taking away their power like a long, satisfying drink…

He didn’t feel such a thing when he killed that Monster Kid, though. In fact, killing almost felt exhausting. It felt like…something else…what was it?

No, he knew. He should know. It was Guilt. It was just like with that tall skeleton. Cheerful, innocent-minded buffoons who couldn’t even hurt a fly if they tried, and who kept nagging at you endlessly, pounding at the door of your own conscience, to be their friend.

Friends. That was all he really wanted... friends.

…no. _No._ It was better that he killed that kid. Everyone was going to die here! There's no point in letting _them_ of all beings go. There was no point in trying to protect _anyone_.

Flowey shook his head. He better not think about this at all. It seemed like Chara was catching up. He thought it better to not get in the way and be a distraction. Hotland awaits…

**Author's Note:**

> A fun project I wanted to do as I played and spend some time in the Undertale fandom. Wondering and questioning some ideas from the game and what people hasn't done yet, more so with my favorite character Asriel Dreemurr who I believe has a lot of potential character growth with the right factors. As this continues more tags will be added to avoid spoilers to the actual story.
> 
> I also need to give a big thanks to my proofreaders  
> http://kasodanii.tumblr.com//  
> and  
> http://kigurou-enkou.deviantart.com/
> 
> This story is linked to both blogs  
> http://ask-thegoatbro.tumblr.com/  
> and  
> http://ask-thefirstfallenchild.tumblr.com/


End file.
